She Wolf
by JinxTheLostGirl94
Summary: When a young woman is kidnapped and tested on she ends up getting away...but her life of solitude will end fast when a dangerous mutant named Victor Creed wants her and another named Logan wants to save her, what is she to do ?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own X-Men, no profit from this.

She Wolf

Everything hurt...the pain of the needles stuck in my arms pulsed while I lay there on the medical table, strapped down so hard I could start to feel my

legs and arms go numb with each passing minute, the bright white light was above me making my eyes water and dilate but I couldn't even find the

strength to blink or close my eyes but when I finally did they flicked over to the men covered head to toe with white gowns and face masks as one of

them said " project She Wolf now in progress, distributing the mutant x gene now" and I opened my mouth slowly because I wanted to scream or

make any type of noise to stop them...stop this from happening all the while my mind raced rapidly. Where was I ? who are these people? why did my

parents just let them take me like that?, my thoughts stopped when I saw one of the men lean down to say in my ear " you're going to make us all

very proud Lani"

A hot flash of pain when I felt something from the needles in my arms pour into my veins and I finally let out an ear piercing

scream as I felt my body jerk roughly against the restraints, my bright green eyes widened and my mouth opened in shock as I felt my ears begin to

disapear...slowly sinking into my head and become flat...into nothing, it was silent for 2 minutes before I could hear again this time it was way

worse..almost like it has enhanced by 10 and I could hear every little sound...from the top of my head and I thrashed even more against my restraints,

feeling my muscles go taught and strengthen so much more and I felt my fingernails grow painfully but what made me freeze was the pain in my lower

tail bone above my butt was something sprouting slowly, smooth at first but it slowly grew...hairy! a fucking tail ! what were they doing to me !? finally

I felt my top canine teeth grow abet longer and pointed and then...the pain ended and I slumped against the table huffing loudly as the doctors

removed their masks, smiling proudly as they stared at me and the doctor who spoke to me undid my straps leaving me to lay there in my hospital

gown when he said in the most sleaziest of voices " what an amazing creature you have become".

The rapid feeling of anger filled me as I clenched my teeth, eyes snapping over to him I snarled loudly reaching up, gripping his throat with rapid speed

as my nails dug into his neck and I could feel the blood pour down my arm as I tossed him to the side like a piece of trash, as if he weighed nothing

and jumping down from the medical table I crouched low and watched everyone as they stared at me with shock and fear...I could even smell the

pungent aroma of their fear rolling off in wave, my eyes darting to the door I ran out of the room with my bare feet slapping against the cold tile

flooring my eyes searching around for anywhere to go or a

way out when I spotted another doctor with his back turned to me and I pounced on him making him scream out as I yelled " how the fuck do you get

out of here !" in his face, my fangs bared at him and my nose so suddenly sensitive picked up on the smell of him pissing himself , I growled yelling "

HOW!" once more and he whimpered " down the hall through the double doors and on the left is the exit ". I smirked down at him and slammed his

head on the tile knocking him out, I got up and ran down the hall, following his instructions to get out and busting through the door I had to stop

because that's when I noticed my surroundings, the snow-covered ground in the pine woods of...well of course I wouldn't know where the fuck I would

be ! I was kidnapped for christ sake! suddenly hearing the alarms of the hospital go off, I ran into the forests ignoring the cold snow on my feet and

the snowflakes falling into my sweaty auburn hair... because I had to get away from them, from everyone...I was on my own now...I was a freak...a

mutant and all I had was myself.

Several months have passed and I continued to run further into the dense forest, now clothing myself in brown deer pelt dress from my latest kill, my

feet were bare and now calloused from the constant running through the woods and my hair had been growing rapidly down to my waist, the deep

auburn color getting silky, the first night only stopping to rest I had stumbled upon a lake and bending down I can see my reflection in the moonlight...

in horror of what they truly did to me, wolf ears sat on top of my head, my nails and teeth long,sharp and dangerous, a tail growing from my behind

along with my new heightened senses...she wolf...thats what I was now...I stopped, huffing softly as I listened to the sounds of the forest with the

animals, birds, running water, when a sudden smell hit my nose and it was new to my forest...blood,man,animal,cigar...and just a primal woodsy smell

that was not of this forest but some where it came from warmer weather but it was deadly and all my senses were telling me to get as far away from it

as possible and so...I did, I took off into a run high into the dense forest trees where the mountain tops were while thinking I highly doubt this person

would be able to find me or would just give up trying to find me, making sure to spread my scent around in spurratic trails just to throw this person off;

when a snap of a branch braking a few miles away made the ears on my head twitch and my green eyes widen, how was it possible for him to have

caught up so fast ! whirling around I had stopped my running and scanned all around for signs of anything, listening closely...the scent was getting

closer. Silence...nothing but silence untill I heard a deep growl type purr from behind me and I turned to face a man...he looked man but everything

about him screamed a wild animal waiting for the pounce. dressed in all black with black combat boots with a worn and torn trench coat with the tails

billowing with the wind, his short dark brown hair and had mutton chops growing out on his face, his teeth long and sharp...as were his claws...looking

into his eyes I shuddered when I could see the lust and hunger deep within those black depths and then he spoke to me with a deep voice " My my,

when I first stepped into this town I caught scent of another feral, a female one is just so rare I just had to see for it myself...and fuck, what a sight you

are". I snarled at him while I bared my teeth as my ears flattened on top of my head but he only smirked wide and chuckled " don't be that way" taking

a step closer to me I backed up growling louder, crouching down low just abet he grinned wickedly " fine then...make it worse for yourself...it only

makes it more fun for me" he then pounced with lightening speed, making me jump up out-of-the-way high into the air and to where he was last

standing as he spun around kneeling down, hands in the dirt making my eyes widen, he was quick! and I was a little out of my league here but my ears

perked up and I tilted my head back and let out a long howl, the song spreading through out the woods and I looked at him again to see him standing

up " what was that? a cry for help" and I smirked " not really " and from the woods growls all around me rang out as wolves slowly came lurking out

and surrounded me in a protective stance, a pack. The man leaned his head back and let out a deep laugh " well that's a neat trick sweetheart ", he

then went to run at me again but the animals all leapt up, taking him to the ground as they snarled and ripped at him and feeling the little victory inside

was short-lived when he flung them aside and into trees like rag dolls, snapping ones neck like a toothpick and charged for me, shoving me roughly into

the bark of a tree I could feel the rips into my skin but they were quickly healed just as fast as they tore, he sniffed my neck and gave it a long slow lick

while purring contentedly making me grimace and thrash wildly to get away from him finally yanking my arm free I slashed him across the face making him

yell out and back hand me away from him a few good feet away, landing with a thud on the hard ground my vision became blurry as I saw him turn to

me, the cuts on his face healed just as quickly as mine did and he chuckled darkly " now you're mine no more playing games bitch" stalking towards me

I felt my fear rise as I tried to slowly crawl away when BAM ! a bright stream of red light blasted above me and hit him knocking him into the woods far

away as I heard the murmuring of people and the calming warm scent of another male of cheap cigars, leather,and cologne hit me along with the hint

of an animal wildness to him and this person kneeled over me and said in a deep rumble of his voice " don't worry, you're safe now". I took that

moment to let my eyes roll into the back of my head as the darkness welcomed me.


	2. Chapter 2

The feeling of something so soft, like a cloud surrounded me and the coolness of air wasnt real...AC air, something I have not had in almost a

year...then the memories came flooding back to me rapidly from what happened in the woods, meeting the dangerous wild man, a bright red beam of

light and then...a mysterious man with such an amazing smell around him the memory made me calm and almost happy as I sat up and noticed I was in

a room...it was plain...a used to be vacant room untill I was placed in it...I could smell the fresh paint and the faint smell of plastic that used to hold the

sheets I was laying in when I noticed all my furs were gone and I was in a pair of black underwear and a black tank top...smelling clean like someone

had given me a bath and I slid out of the bed quietly, the smells of the soap in the sheets and of many people came from the closed-door

invaded my nose and I snapped my head to the direction as my tail swished slightly through the little hole cut out in the panties just for my extra

appendage, slowly I walked over and turned the knob and walked out as I timidly opened it as I peeked out into an empty hallway, looking around I

stepped out when I heard a calm voice from out of no where " hello Lani " I jolted and looked around wildly while the voice gave a gentle laugh and

continued " No, my dear I am talking from inside your head, Like you and everyone else in my home is a mutant...please see me inside my study down

the hall, down the stairs, take a right and it is your first door on the left" the voice stopped as I slowly walked down the hall not caring that I was in my

panties, following his instructions I ended up in front of double doors and slowly lifted my hand, knocking lightly and hearing the same voice from inside

my head " come in ".

I slowly walked in pausing when I saw a very well dressed older man with a bald head sitting in a wheel chair smiling at me...but

we were not alone, two other women and two other men stood in the room with us; I took in the immediate smell of the man who had kneeled over

me in the woods and I looked at him...he was so handsome with his well-built body, while wearing a white wife beater showing off the muscular arms

and chest covered in hair, A trimmed beard with thick weirdly styled dark brown hair on top of his head as he wore dark denim jeans, a thick belt and

big belt buckle but when his eyes looked into mine something flashed for A moment and then it was gone when he noticed what I was wearing and

cleared his throat a little, looking like he was trying to cover a small smile " maybe we should have left her some clothes " he said in a deep calm voice

and I looked at the other male as he stood with his arms crossed over his chest, deep red sunglasses resting on his face and had on a plain white

shirt and jeans, his hair a light brown, the women who stood across from them smiled at me warmly, the dark-skinned woman with short white hair as

the snow said to me " hello there my name is Ororo but many just call me storm " I smiled lightly as the woman beside her with red hair and wearing a

nice pant suit came up to me holding up some jeans " here hun...im jean gray by the way" I looked at her and then the pants then said softly "

uhm...thank you for the pants but..." I looked back at my tail as it swished wildly as she chuckled " I know, I cut a hole for it " I smiled abet wider and

took them, sliding them on as the bald man said " a lot better than wearing those furs hmm?...welcome, I'm Professor Charles Xavier and this is

my boarding school for young mutants giving them safety and education...I picked up on you a week ago after I was tracking down Sabretooth, the

nasty man you ran into in the woods and I sent my team down there to help you, to bring you back so that I may ask for you to join my home". I sat

down in a chair slowly while I looked at him quietly and whispered " why ?" but he smiled wider " because I want to help you...why dont you tell us

how or when you got your mutation...". I stared quietly and then looked down, my hair falling around my face as the tears welled up in my eyes as I

began to speak " well...my name is Lani Dakota, and I am 19 years old ... it started almost a year ago...my parents and I were in our home down in

Arizona, for weeks they had acted so strangely..never speaking to me in full sentences or even looking me in the eye, finally one day there was a

knock on the door making my mother rush up and get it, while of course I came down to see who it was...these men in their suits handed my mother

and father a brief case saying that they appreciated all their help, the next thing I knew they were forcing me to come with them as I screamed and

cried out for my parents help...turns out there was over a million dollars worth of money in that case...they sold me to these doctors...who drugged me

once they got me into the car and when I awoke..." I looked up with wide green eyes as the scenes of the hospital room flashed before my eyes. "

they strapped me down...hooked me up to needles and I can remember the head doctor saying that...I was project She Wolf and they gave

me...something called the Mutant X gene...the next thing I knew I was being turned...turned into this" holding up my hands so I can see my claws as

the tears fell out of my eyes " when he unstrained me...I...I killed him" I bent my head down again " I ran out of the hospital and into the

woods...where I have been living...when that Sabretooth guy came along saying he caught on to my scent and that it was very rare to have a female

feral...I think he wanted...wanted to...mate" I grimace deeply then looked at everyone quietly " I just wanted to go home! but of course my parents do

not want me! they sold me to them". Charles sighed softly " don't worry Lani, you are home now". wiping the tears away I nodded softly before turning

to the man with the calming scent " may I ask who you might be?" and he looked at me before saying " Logan " then the sunglasses man spoke up "

I'm Scott Summers " as I got up slowly, Jean walked over smiling " first things first...your going to need some new clothes...you can have some of my

older ones, we look about the same size" taking my hand she led me out and I followed but only to look back at Logan who stared at me with deep

eyes and I felt myself blushing as I turned back around, my sensitive hearing picking up on the deep rumble of his chuckle.


	3. Chapter 3

True to her word, Jean gave me more than enough of her old clothes and

left me to get set up in my new room which was the room I awoke in; I took the

scissors from my bedside, cutting a hole into a pair of skinny jeans for my tail

and slipping that on, I left on my black tank top and tied up my hair in a high

pony tail, then putting on a pair of socks I sighed to myself softly...id gotten so

used to wearing the furs and nothing under...it felt weird to be in real clothes

again. I walked out of my room quietly just as a loud bell went off... clearly a

class bell, students began pouring into the halls as I continued on, ignoring their

strange looks when they took a look at me and walking down the stairs I watched

my feet.

Not paying attention to what I was doing I bumped into a rock hard

chest and I looked up, blushing when I saw it was Logan grinning down at me

lightly as he said " I thought all ferals are supposed to be good on their feet".

causing me to raise a brow at him." I could say the same for you...and besides, I

don't see any fangs or sharp claws...what makes you so feral?" I asked. I heard a

'snik' sound and when he raised up his left fisted hand, from his knuckles came

three long, very sharp metal claws shining at me and I blinked in surprise before

grinning at him slyly " compensating for something Logan?" while side stepping

him as I continued down the stairs when he called out to me in a husky voice "

would you like to find out darlin'?".I turned back to look at him as he was

grinning, I said " I'll have to take a rain check on that" and walked down

towards Charles's office, my hips giving a little sway, tail flicking softly

from side to side.

Walking into the office without even knocking, and I was startled to see

Charles talking with a very large, very tall, very hairy...very blue mutant in a nice

suit. Blinking with wide eyes I cleared my throat to alert my presence, they both

turned to me. Charles smiled wide saying " ah! Lani, I hope you have settled

nicely into your new room; This is my very good friend Doctor Hank McCoy, he

like yourself and Logan; is a feral. I have just told him much about how we found

you and your story.."

Looking at Hank I smiled lightly...I didnt sense any danger coming from

him so I relaxed mentally. He looked at me and gave me a fang toothed smile

while speaking " hello Miss Dakota ", nodding to him I said softly "

hello...Professor, I plan to do a bit of looking around..if that is alright with you?".

Charles chuckled, saying to me " this is your home now, no need to ask."

nodding to them once more I murmured " thank you " then walked out of the

office, I heard with my excellent ears the murmur of . " I can see why

Creed is tracking her down". My heart ran cold as I thought to myself ' He is

tracking me !'.

(regular POV this chapter)

She went off exploring the school halls and the outside, smiling when she

saw the pool, nodding to herself but then she spotted the dense forest

surrounding the school, making the animal in her go crazy in its mental cage, it

begged to strip out of these stupid clothes and go running wildly through the

forest just like before... she listened. stripping out of the pants, socks and tank

top leaving her in a pair of black bra and panties she began running into the

forest line, her hair coming loose from the pony tail as her heart pounded wildly

as the smile etched over her face into a big grin while she weaved in and out of

the trees, feeling the loose soil, rocks and leafs on the ground under her feet.

she came into a small clearing and took in a deep breath...this is where she felt

at home...the wide open woods with all the other wild animals that lived within its

protective walls.

The memories came into her mind of her parents..how every year on her

birthday untill she was 19..when they came up to her room to wake her up; they

would buy her a stuffed plush of all sorts of wild animals and her mother

always had a oreo cheese cake. when she went to school or work, her

mother always made a lunch to take with, leaving a note telling her just how

much she loved her and to have a good day...what had happened to make them

want to sell their only daughter, was it all just about the money? how long had

they been planning on giving her away?. Lani felt the tears well up into her

green eyes and falling to her knees, sobbing softly she let her hair curtain over

her face as Logan's woodsy animal scent became close to her, when the shadow

casted over her, she looked up and met his eyes as he kneeled down in front of

her with her clothes in his hand " Lani, darlin' what's wrong?" he asked her,

causing her to sob again " I was thinking why my parents would just sell me

away, how they used to love me...now the only solace I have is in the

woods...but I don't want to live this way Logan...I don't want to be an animal !" she

exclaimed while roughly wiping her tears away when his hand snatched hers

away from her face as he said softly " I cant explain why they did it, but I can say

that you can find a home here, it just takes some time to get used to it, believe

me..I know first hand". She looked at him and sighed softly " I dont want to be

alone anymore" she whispered to him softly. Logan didn't say anything except

pull her to her feet and held out her clothes " here, get dressed and lets head

back to the mansion".

she took them quietly and slipped them on. Ignoring his gaze she turned

and went to walk away when he said softly " you're not alone Lani".


	4. Chapter 4

"You're not alone Lani"...

She gasped softly, turning to face him once more she pounced on him,

hugging him tightly and catching him off guard before he slowly wrapped his

arms around her tightly as he breathed in the scent of her, Fall and the Spring

rain at the same time along with gardenia flowers...just her scent along with the

forest...but then, the scent of blood hit him along with the wild smell of Victor

Creed, causing him to growl and pull Lani behind him as Victor came

bulldozing through the trees and into the clearing. " well runt, I knew you wouldn't

be able to keep your hands off her as well...but lets do the smart thing and hand

her over " making Logan growl loudly while saying " you leave her alone Victor,

she doesn't want any part of you " causing Victor to laugh coldly " you really think

I care what she wants...look at her", Logan glanced back at her peaking from

behind his back as Victor continued to talk " she is wild and needs to be

tamed..c'mon Lani...I bet you're begging to be pushed on all fours and fucked

like the real bitch you are" causing her to bare her teeth and growl at him as she

clung to Logan's white shirt. " tell you what runt, once im done pounding that tight

snatch of hers for awhile...maybe you can have her again " Victor laughed

loudly and Logan yelled " enough!" both hands went up as his claws went out

as he charged at Victor while he in return charged at Logan, Lani could

only watch in horror as they beat each other senseless, clawing and stabbing at

one another before Victor grabbed Logan by the neck and threw him

against a tree so hard Logan eyes rolled back and he blacked out; she cried "

Logan !"

Her eyes snapped up to Victor and then turned to run but was roughly

grabbed and thrown to the ground, quickly switching to her side she kicked her

foot into his gut and pushed off the ground, making him fall flat on his back while

she was crouched and her feet were planted on his chest but before she could

get off, he had a large clawed hand around her leg and he jumped up, catching

her jean clad hip he spun and threw her into a tree, hitting it perfectly in the

middle of her back she felt her spine snap and a loud scream came from her lips

as she just slumped to the ground...slowly her spine began to heal itself but not

fast enough as Victor stomped his way over, taking her foot he dragged her to

him as she felt her pants being torn along with her panties making her sob and

claw at the ground as she thrashed to get away making him groan " that's it,

scream for me" he kneeled down behind her and pushed his still clothed hips

against hers making her feel the large bulge as he ground against her while he

huffed loudly " im going to enjoy this " she cried and called out " Logan !"

dropping her head she wailed and clawed at the dirt digging up the grass when

all of a sudden Victors weight was thrown off of her along with Logan's roar of

rage hit her ears as she sat up clenching her legs tight to block off anyone to

seeing her private area as she watched in morbid fascination as he thrashed

Victor around, his teeth bared even though he had no fangs; then throwing him

into a large boulder making him stagger up and spit out " this isn't the end runt,

I'll get her and when I do it , it's going to be so much worse than what I had

planned ". And then quickly raced into the woods. Black trench coat billowing behind him.

Lani sighed with relief and stood up, trying to pull her shirt down her hips when

she was pulled into a warm embrace " im so sorry Lani " he said into her hair as

he held her tight against his chest " I promise I will never let him lay another

finger on you again ", her eyes widen slightly as she rested her head over his

heart and then nodded softly whispering " take me back to the mansion Logan,

please". He nodded, lifting her bridal style and then calmly walked back to the

house, both silent with the thoughts of each other on their minds, the

internal battle of trying to figure out Logan in her mind while he thought of how

he was going to protect the little feral he just met ...one thing was now for certain

...now that he had her, he wasn't ever going to let her go. especially to Creed.


	5. Chapter 5

I am sorry for taking so long to update but I recently just had my baby girl and have ben busy being a new mommy but will try to update a lot faster when I can! I almost wanted to give up with it but decided to keep going! thanks for the nice reviews !

A week had passed after the Victor episode and Lani had stuck to

Logan like glue, except when he was teaching shop class or going off to do

whatever it is that Logan's do best. But when she wasnt with him she was

with Henry for private tutoring lessons to get her caught up with college courses

and to be honest, she loved having conversations with the big blue guy!. But she

had noticed that when Logan was with her, he was rather over

protective...although he thought she didn't notice how he would growl low in his

throat when a boy would come up to talk with her or was always by her side

when she went outside...just because Victor decided to play big bad wolf didn't

mean she was going to hide indoors like some child, she needed the outside...it

was her second home, but it was always with Logan.

She had to admit it, annoying to some women the way he acted..she loved it!

that role of alpha male made her inner wolf howl with delight and begged her

almost to provoke the wolverine inside him just to show that dominance,

roughness, that animal that made her want to have him bend her over on all

fours and take her, mark her, protect her...but there was one little problem...well

two actually.

1. Victor Creed stalking her.

2. Logan seemed to only see her as a daughter figure.

Lani sighed to herself as she laid in the plush lawn of the mansion while Logan

stood a few feet away puffing on a cheap cigar.

Looking over at him she said softly " Logan ", he immediately turned his head

towards her and her breath got caught in her throat at the sight of him in his tight

blue jeans, red flannel shirt unbuttoned and showing off the white wife beater

underneath...that did nothing to hide the muscles and delicious amount of

chest hair that peeked out, and of course the cigar caught in between his lips.

She sat up and smiled at him, the breeze felt nice while she was wearing a white

sundress with a hole cut in the back for her tail...but she was afraid he would

smell the arousal that was pouring from her. " Logan...what are you thinking

about?" she asked and he raised a brow at her while her murmured with the

cigar still in his mouth " what makes you think im thinking bout something darlin?",

she chuckled and smirked at him, showing off her fangs " because, your face

scrunched up and your eyes narrowed" he grinned at her suddenly and removed

the cigar from his mouth and said " think you know me so well sweetness?...just

keeping lookout for Victor, he still has yet to leave new york.." she sighed softly

and stood up, wiping the dirt from her dress " of course ". He turned towards her

fully this time and frowned " I wont let him hurt you Lani...you know that", she

gave him a soft almost sultry smile and spoke " I know Logan..."; a hot blush fell

over her face quickly when she saw the look on his face transform from a frown

to a blank look with his eyes darkening dangerously as she heard him breathe

deeply from his nose when the wind picked up and blew past her dress and his

chest started to rise and fall faster as he suddenly threw away the stump of his

cigar to the grass, that look in his eye made her gulp on the outside but made

her wolf growl happily on the inside.

She stammered out " oh um... I'm gonna go inside..." her bare feet

quickly took her inside and up the stairs, but shuttered when she heard Logan's

heavy foot steps follow her. Before she could even process it, his heavy frame

had her pressed up against the railing of the stairs she heard the wood creak

and moan, it caused her to gasp when the growl ripped out of his throat and she

responded immediately to expose her neck in submission to him and he looked on

with approval before slowly leaning down to nuzzle the exposed skin before the

hot, wet muscle of his tounge slowly dragged its way up past her pulse point and

to her cheek; her heart-felt as though it was going to explode with excitement as

she let out a soft moan and press closer to him. His hands had her trapped

against the railing but one came down to caress the fabric of her sundress down

to her rear and she felt the heat from his palm burn her skin in such an amazing

way, her hands slowly pushed past the red flannel to run them over the hard

muscle hidden under the wife beater, gently scraping with her nails. Logan

groaned before moving to slip a hand under her dress when the shrill sound

of the school bell sounded, she pushed him away and raced up the rest of the

way and ran to her room as students filled the hallway.

Once inside her room she slammed the door and leaned against it, her

face hot and flushed while her breath came out in pants. Her womanly area

burned with need as she clenched her legs together while bracing her hands

on the door while her inner wolf howled with anger asking her ' why the fuck did

you run away you idiot !' and she found herself asking the same damn thing.


End file.
